


All Tied Up

by ArmageddonAngel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmageddonAngel/pseuds/ArmageddonAngel
Summary: Natsu is tied to a chair. An intoxicated Lucy can't pass up this opportunity. A spritz of lemony zest ensues.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 63





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.
> 
> I'm in the process of exporting many of my fics from fanfiction(dot)net. This is one of the first.
> 
> Anyways, onto this story. This was inspired by one of Mashima's drawings on his twitter which was further explored by another artist, crispy, in a Fairy Tail discord we're both in. This story is dedicated to crispy.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this fic. Remember kids, consent is sexy.

All Tied Up

Natsu groans as he opens his eyes, trying to make his world come into focus. His stomach is hurting, not from hunger but from pain. As he gets his bearings, he finds that he's sitting on a chair and, strangely enough, his wrists are tied behind his back to the chair. The Dragon Slayer struggles a bit, trying to free himself but whoever strapped him to the chair made it real tight.

A frown mars his face, trying to recall why he was tied up. So he tries to recall the events leading up to him being restrained.

The battle against the Alvaraz Empire had concluded the week before and Erza….

"That's right," he mutters, struggling against his restraints. "It was Erza."

It was Erza who suggested that they all needed a vacation and fast. Many of them decided that a trip to an onsen was in order. Everything devolved quickly when alcohol was involved, just like the time at the Christmas party in Lucy's apartment. The pink-haired man doesn't quite remember what he said when the girls started drinking but it was enough to cause Erza to gut punch him and knock him out.

"So then who tied me up?" Natsu reasons that it must have been Erza again. No one else could bind his arms this tight.

Speaking of his arms, Natsu struggles again but once again, he can't snap the restraints. A growl escapes his lips. "I'm going to burn this chair." Erza will probably beat him up again for destroying property but he's done being a prisoner.

"Natsu," a voice slurs out his name.

He knows that voice, despite its drunkenness. Mavis help him, Lucy is drunk again. She's holding a bottle of sake in her hand. Her robe is coming loose, revealing her bare shoulders. She leans against the doorjamb, a sloppy grin on her face.

Now, Natsu liked Lucy. That is an immutable fact. Hell, if he is really honest with himself, he actually loves her. Since the day she took his hand and followed him to Fairy Tail, the Dragon Slayer found himself drawn to her presence. Lucy is so much fun to be around, whether they are on missions, playing pranks on her, or even just to hang out.

Except when she was drunk.

When Lucy started drinking, her personality flipped. She would become flirtier and strangely catlike. But most importantly, she would become needy. And if he didn't do whatever unreasonable request she made, she would start to cry. Her crying makes him weak, always has, always will. He finds that it's easier to acquiesce to her demands than it is to resist her even though some of her requests are ridiculously demeaning.

"Where have you been?" She's teasing him, as if she knows something he doesn't.

"Someone tied me to this chair." He makes a show of struggling for Lucy.

The blond giggles into her hand. "Well, if you hadn't teased Erza about Jellal, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Natsu doesn't remember anything about that but if he did, then his situation is totally his fault. Jellal is still a sensitive topic to Erza.

"Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise," Lucy murmurs, unsteady on her feet.

Natsu regards her curiously. "How so?"

The Stellar Spirit mage says nothing. Instead, she sashays towards Natsu, exaggerating each move of her hips. Natsu's onyx eyes are drawn to her like a moth to flame. In the back of his mind, he tells himself that he shouldn't enjoy this.

Now she's close enough that their knees touch. The Dragon Slayer's breathing quickens. "You didn't answer my question." For some reason, he feels nervous. It doesn't make sense. This is Lucy, his best friend (and secret love interest). He's seen her naked on multiple occasions so why is her touching his knees causing such a reaction?

Lucy brushes the inside of his thigh with the tip of her fingers very lightly. Natsu visibly pales, shuddering with her light touch, feeling the warmth of her fingers even though his hakama. He manages to choke out something that resembles her name and she giggles.

Fucking giggles

"You look so cute right now." She doesn't stop brushing her fingers against his leg. Natsu watches as Lucy gives him a drunken smile, like she has thought of the greatest idea in the whole universe.

"Lucy, what are you doing," he panics. Drunk Lucy can be an absolute menace.

The Dragon Slayer gets his answer when she straddles him, still holding the bottle of sake in her hand, and wraps her hands around his neck. Natsu is in full on panic mode. He's getting excited down south as Lucy straddles him.

"Lucy, stop. You're drunk." His pleas are somewhat pathetic, especially now because her scent is much more potent now, a mix of lavender and mango, mixed with the sake she drank and something that can only be identified as Lucy. Natsu had fantasized about moments like these, about what the two of them would do after they have progressed significantly in their relationship. However, that was something he never admitted to anyone. Drunk Lucy making moves on him wasn't something he wanted. If the two of them were going to have a sexual relationship, Natsu wanted her to be sober and willing.

Lucy, unaware of Natsu's inner turmoil, takes a final swig of her sake bottle and tosses it aside. "You know, from this angle, you look pretty." And maybe she isn't really thinking but she balls up her fists and presses them into his groin.

Natsu lets out a sound, something like a whine, as the pleasurable pressure causes him to harden. "Lucy," he chokes out.

The blonde in question doesn't respond. She leans in to Natsu's chest, her ear can clearly hear the Dragon Slayer's erratic heartbeat.

"Thumthumthum thumthum thumthumthum," she slurs, mimicking his heartbeat. "You are so warm." Lucy nuzzles his chest with her cheek.

Natsu's body heats up even as she further presses her fists into his groin. His brain is on the verge of shutdown.

"Your chest his so smooth," she giggles and takes an overexaggerated sniff. "And it smells like a campfire marshmallow." Lucy makes a full stop as if she thought of something amazing. "I wonder if it tastes like one too."

Before Natsu can say anything, Lucy licks the center of his chest, causing him to shudder.

"Please, Lucy…" The pink-haired man groans. Natsu isn't sure what he is even asking for. Does he want her to stop, to continue, to let him out so he can reciprocate? His mind is muddled thanks to Lucy.

The blonde laves open mouthed kisses on Natsu's bare chest. The Dragon Slayer closes his eyes and allows himself just to experience the world slipping away. A part of him knows this is wrong. Lucy is not completely in the driver's seat as she is motoring past the town of friendship. And yet, any protests he might have die with her sweet lips on his chest and her hands moving ever closer to his hardness. It feels like an eternity, but only a few seconds in reality, those delicate hands are on his hip bones, pulling down his hakama down to the top of his knees.

Natsu's erection is now jutting proudly in his hakama, despite him being completely embarrassed. It isn't the first time the Dragon Slayer has been naked in front of Lucy. There was that time when he was trying to heat the Fairy Tail baths for Mavis and then the was the King's Game at Christmas time. He's not body shy. And it's not like Natsu hasn't seen Lucy naked as well. She is always losing her clothes for one reason or another. But this is something different. He knows that once this line is crossed, there is no going back.

Lucy's alcohol-addled mind finally feels Natsu erection and she freezes. Her face turns somewhat red, though if it is because of the alcohol or the embarrassment, he doesn't know. A drunk sneer crosses her face, as if she had come up with the greatest idea known to man. And before Natsu can register what is happening, his hakama is off, leaving only his swollen member.

There is a heavy silence in the room now that Natsu is naked from the waist down. The Dragon Slayer feels ashamed that he is erect in front of his friend/crush/secret love interest. Lucy stares at it, curiosity etched in her countenance. She pokes it with a manicured finger and it bobs. Natsu bites back a hiss at the feeling of her finger on his dick. She does it again and that time, he can't stop the hiss from leaving his mouth.

"Is it painful," she asks. If Natsu didn't know she was drunk, he would have thought that she was showing concern.

"It doesn't hurt in that way."

Feeling bolder, she runs her finger along the length, examining it like a foreign object. Natsu could do nothing but stare at her, torn between begging her to stop or pleading with her to continue. Lucy adds a second finger to her ministrations. The Dragon Slayer's onyx eyes widen with the added touch.

"So this is what it feels like," she murmurs like she has made an important scientific discovery.

"Lucy."

The blonde gives her friend a crooked smile and then grasps his member, causing Natsu's mind to blank.

"Lucy, what are…"

Lucy giggles as she stimulates him, as if this is a joke. "Relax Natsu. I've learned how to do this from Erza-san's books." She puts a thoughtful index finger on her chin. "Although, to tell the truth, they use much more flowery language than what I'm doing."

Natsu stops trying to prevent Lucy from stroking him. Guilt has melted away into pleasure as the warmth of her hand seeps into his turgid member and permeates his body. It's no longer about whether this was right or wrong. It's about release. To be perfectly honest, Natsu has chased this release before on his own. But it's different with a hand not his own, a hand more delicate and unsure than his calloused and purposeful one. And it feels great.

"Am I doing this right?" It's an innocent question from Lucy and it brings Natsu back into the present. Her concern bleeds into her voice. "I don't want to cause you pain."

The Dragon Slayer groans pleasantly as her soft hands rub his hardness. 'Gods, and this is just her hands,' he thinks. This is where his thoughts become dangerous. Now he thinks how his length would feel against her amazing tits or in her mouth or between her thighs or perhaps….

"What are you imagining," Lucy asks, in a tone Natsu's never heard before, but doesn't stop what she's doing. "I guess I'm being a bit selfish, using you like this."

Natsu is about to choke out a "No" but she unintentionally squeezes him hard and his pleasure rises. He's getting close. It won't be long now. And then he and Lucy can…

'Wait,' he thinks. 'What happens after this?' It's starting to hit him that he has no idea what is going to happen after all this is over, when the blonde becomes sober. Will she remember this? Will she be mad at him for not stopping her? Or mad at herself for doing this on him? Will things be awkward between? What if they stop being friends?

"Natsu," the Stellar Spirit mage whines. "Stop going in your head and pay attention to me." She makes her point by squeezing him tighter, causing the Dragon Slayer to groan pleasurably. "Natsu, look only at me."

The Dragon Slayer is at his limit. It's been building from the moment she touched him. And now, he's reached his limit. This dam is about to burst. Holding it in would be pointless.

"Lucy, I'm…" he groans, trying to warn her. "I'm going to…"

His release comes hard and fast over her hand. Lucy just stares at her hand, wriggling her fingers, examining the sticky substance with her eyes. Natsu watches her, his mouth opening and closing, unable to formulate words.

"Hahaha." Lucy's laugh reverberates throughout the room. "So gross and sticky."

Natsu glowers at her blonde partner. "Sor-ry," he drawls. "You were the one pulling on me so this is your doing."

Lucy just laughs at him until she feels bile rushing up her throat. Her overdrinking has come back to bite her in the butt as she empties the content of her stomach onto the floor. The stench is like knives in his nose.

"I don't feel good," she whines before passing out on the floor.

Natsu feels his mind becoming clearer after his post handjob high. Now that he didn't have to worry about Lucy doing something crazy with her passed out, he can finally work on removing the restraints. He raises his body temperature. The ropes sizzle until they catch on fire and snap, disintegrating into ash. He pulls up his hakama and stares at Lucy.

"You just had to pass out, Lucy," he sighs. A grimace sets on his face. This is the end of his and the blonde's relationship as it once was. Before, he could ignore his dreams and feels. He could have been satisfied with just being her friend. But after experiencing Lucy's soft hands on his member, the Dragon Slayer knew that he would never be satisfied going back to the status quo. And that's what scared him.

He kneels down and picks up Lucy, princess style, making sure he doesn't get any vomit on her robe. The pink-haired man wonders if she is going to remember this in the morning. And he isn't sure which scenario is better. If the blonde doesn't remember, he could at least shoulder the burden of what they did alone so that it doesn't hurt her. But if she did, and she wants nothing to do with him, Natsu doesn't think he'll recover from that. Losing his friend and partner…. He doesn't even want to think of the aftermath.

Natsu sighs as he takes Lucy to her room she's sharing with the girls. He wanted to change her robe just in case there's anything of him that's left on her but he's worried that it might be interpreted as him doing something untoward, especially in front of the girls. Erza might decide to skin him alive. Heading to an empty futon, the Dragon Slayer lays her gently on it, brushing an errant hair from her face.

There's a twinge in his heart for this girl. Natsu isn't sure what will happen tomorrow. If this is going to be the last time he would see her, he wants to imprint this face into his memory, not the drunk face from a few minutes ago when she was working him.

A heavy sigh passes his lips. "Night, Lucy." He walks away, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

Lucy wakes up with a splitting headache, a dry mouth, and an empty stomach. "That's the last time I get sucked into a drinking contest," she whines, knowing that it will happen again. "Ugh, I'm sweaty," she grouses, sniffing herself discretely.

Something smells off. This isn't just sweat. "Did I throw up on myself? Gross. I need a bath."

She tries to remember what she did last night. Well, she and Erza were given complementary bottles of sake. One cup turned into two, then three, then four, then more. She remembers trying to do cartwheels in her robe. That didn't go well. She played cards with the team. She can't remember if she won or lost. It gets blurry from then on. She thinks she remembers Natsu making a crude joke about Jellal that made Erza beat him up and tie him in a chair. That's where her memories end.

"Perhaps it's for the best," the blonde surmises. "I would hate to have to remember that I did something embarrassing."

After a quick bath and a light breakfast, the team are ready to head back to Fairy Tail. Lucy looks for Natsu, who has strangely been subdued this morning. He isn't screaming at Gray to fight him, laughing with Happy about some prank they pulled, nothing. In fact, he is unnervingly quiet. If there is one thing that makes the Stellar Spirit mage feel nervous, it's a quiet Natsu. It means that he's struggling with something difficult that his usual "full charge" approach can't handle.

"Natsu, is there something wrong," Lucy asks, allowing the others to go on ahead.

The Dragon Slayer snaps to attention. "Huh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You were saying something?"

"Not really," the blonde responds. "You've been quiet since this morning."

The pink-haired mage flushes red, something very unexpected. Lucy doesn't know what to make of that.

"Are you okay," she asks. "You look red."

Natsu averts his eyes. This grabs the Stellar Spirit mage's attention. The Dragon Slayer never averts his eyes from her unless there is something he's hiding from her, like he pulled a prank on her. She's instantly suspicious.

The blonde leans in and glares at her partner. "Is there something you want to tell me, Natsu," she seethes, clenching her fist.

The Dragon Slayer does something unusual. Instead of admitting to what he did, laughing at how he pranked her, Natsu bites his lips hard enough to draw blood. "Don't ask me that, Lucy," he murmurs.

Now Lucy is worried. She thought that Natsu had done something to her while she was vulnerable so she questioned him sharply. But seeing his reaction, it makes her believe that she had done something to him while she was drunk that made him uncomfortable.

"Natsu, did I…." Lucy doesn't finish the thought. She isn't sure she wants to articulate the thought. If she doesn't, then they can ignore whatever she did ever happened. But as she thinks about it now, she realizes that it's not fair. Lucy gets the option of not having to deal with the fallout by blaming it on the alcohol. But Natsu doesn't get that out. And that was unfair. She needs to deal with the consequences of her actions. "Natsu, what did I do?"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes are downcast. If she was worried before, Lucy is freaking out now. What did she do?

"Please tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

Natsu purses his lips, unsure if he wants to say anything. He knows how devastating it is. It's a lose-lose situation. If he keeps the secret, Lucy might not trust him with anything ever again. But if he tells her, their relationship may be over anyways.

The blonde's eyes begin to water. She knows that she was the one in the wrong. She did something that made Natsu uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Natsu." It feels like all the joy is fleeing from her at this very moment. She ruined their friendship and she can't even remember what she did. "I hope you can forgive me and we can go back to the way things were."

The pink-haired man breathes a heavy sigh. "I don't think we can go back to the way things were," he laments. "Not after last night, when you jerked me off while I was tied to the chair."

Lucy flushes, both from embarrassment and shame. The Stellar Spirit mage would have never thought she was capable of doing something so lewd, even when drunk. Not only that, but she took advantage of his helplessness, and also their friendship. There is no excuse. The tears that had she held in now fall in rivulets.

"It's not fair," the Dragon Slayer growls in frustration. "I can't stop thinking about last night. I'm trying to be normal, to ignore what happened but I can't." He scratches his head, as if to relieve the strain on his brain. "It was so much easier to ignore my feelings for you before last night. It was enough just to be your friend."

Lucy's eyes widen. His feelings, she thinks to herself. Wait, as in his romantic feelings. He had feelings for me that weren't friendship or camaraderie? She had thought that he wasn't interested in romance, like that time Mira convinced her he was in love with her before but he was only interested in Virgo's power. But now, hearing him pour his heart out to her like this…. Her words are caught in her throat. They won't come out.

"I didn't like these feelings at first," he openly admits. "It felt wrong to have these feelings about you. But I was okay until last night. It was a tease, like you were taunting me about what I couldn't have. I know it wasn't really you but it's frustrating to have something that I want so out of reach." He takes a minute to compose himself. "I like you, Lucy. No, that's not right. I love you."

He said it. He actually said it. Lucy can't believe what she's hearing. Natsu actually admitted that he loved her. If the situation wasn't so awkward, she's sure she would be a blushing mess. And, if she's being honest with herself, the feeling is mutual. Ever since the day they met, Lucy had been drawn to Natsu. And though she has wonderful bonds with many of Fairy Tail's guild members, the one who she always turns to, the one always by her side is Natsu. Somewhere along the way, she, too, had developed feelings for this goofy, loyal, strong Dragon Slayer. This is why it hurts so much.

"It's my fault," she weeps. If not for this event, perhaps they could have had something. But she took advantage of Natsu, someone who was already confused about where they stood. She doesn't feel she has the right to reciprocate his feelings now. "You have every right to be frustrated with me. Even angry. I can't begrudge you that." She knows the next words out of her mouth are going to be painful but she knows she needs to give him an out. "You don't have to forgive me right away. What I did was wrong and you have every right to be angry. In fact, you don't have to forgive me at all."

Natsu is still after hearing the words out of Lucy's mouth.

"I hope that one day, you can forgive me and we can go back to being friends." Lucy doesn't want to look at him. It's too painful. So she turns away.

Natsu grabs her wrist, firmly, but not forcefully, so if she wants to disentangle herself from him, she can do so.

"Don't walk away, please." His please comes out so pathetically, so unlike him. "Don't turn away from me. You're already forgiven. So please, don't look away from me." Natsu waits for Lucy to turn around and face him. "All I want to know, and you can say no," he adds for her, "is if you like me like I like you. If you don't, I promise we can go back to the way things were."

Lucy has trouble finding her voice.

"Please Lucy. Just tell me."

"Natsu"

With a quick yank, the Dragon Slayer pulls his partner to him and grabs her shoulders. "Lucy, I love you. Please go out with me. We can be together forever."

Lucy finally finds her voice. "I don't think I deserve it after what I did."

"What you think you deserve doesn't matter to me," Natsu retorts. "What matters to me is what you want. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Lucy can see how earnest Natsu's onyx eyes are, the heat from his body enveloping her in comforting warmth. At that moment, the blonde feels like she is in another world where they are the only two people in it.

Was this inevitable, she thinks to herself. The longer I've been with Natsu, the more my feelings for him grew. He's always been there for me, always cheered me on, always protected me. He's been my constant ever since we've met. Perhaps it was inevitable. Perhaps this was always where our relationship was heading.

Lucy feels herself moving closer to Natsu, her eyelids closing slightly. There is a feeling close to intoxication as she does. She has her answer now. And Natsu does the same, gently putting his left hand on her cheek. Their lips finally meet.

Natsu's lips are chapped, she scoffs internally. But that is the least of her concerns. She's kissing Natsu and it's not as bad as she thought it would be. How strange. And just as she is melting into him, the pink haired man pulls back.

"I guess I have my answer," Natsu grins. He lets go of Lucy and scratches the back of his head. "You have no idea how terrible I was feeling thinking our friendship was over."

"I really am sorry for what I did." Lucy is sure she's going to keep apologizing until she feels better about forcing herself on Natsu. At least her tears have stopped. "I should have known better."

"S'alright, Lucy. All's well that ends well, right?"

Only Natsu can act flippantly about what happened. "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

A devious grin creeps along the Dragon Slayer's face. "Make it up to me? You gave me the best handjob in my life. If anything, I've got to make it to you."

Lucy flushes. "How can you say something like that so boldly," she screeches, causing Natsu to laugh jovially.

"Is everything okay," an authoritative voice calls out to them.

Both Natsu and Lucy tense up. They forgot that they weren't alone.

"Erza," the two of them squeak.

"Lucy, is Natsu bothering you?" Her question comes out as a threat to inflict pain on the pink haired mage.

"No, nothing of the sort," the blonde answers quickly. "We were just talking about something that happened last night." She covers her mouth with her hands. The last thing she wants to talk about with Erza is what happened last night and what happened a few moments ago.

The redhead gives her a curious look but doesn't say anything. "Very well. Let's go home." Erza turns and walks away.

Natsu and Lucy give each other a look and smile at each other. They have so much to talk about, how they are going to navigate the newfound aspect in their relationship. A part of them is terrified. A part of them is excited. A part of them is unsure. Who knows where this might lead? Such a fragile seed it is. But perhaps it will blossom into a wonderful flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 4,464
> 
> So this was originally suppose to include a blowjob too but I felt like it would have been too much. And also, Drunk Lucy probably wouldn't even go that far. So I just had her give Natsu a hand.
> 
> Anyways, loved it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Also, I've been streaming the new Fairy Tail game. If anyone wants to watch me play it, my twitch handle is LeonAlmalsy.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> A. Angel


End file.
